Sensations and Feelings
by Mistoffelees FTW
Summary: SLASH Munkustrap finds Quaxo extremely upset. While consoling the young cat Munkustrap feels a strange feeling in his heart. Does Quaxo feel it too. Pairings at the moment Munku x Quaxo p.s. this follows the idea of quaxo and misto being same cat
1. The Calling

Woohoo my first CATS slash

rating: M/R (probably cuz of stuff later on, i think, we'll see rating may go down)

Pairings: Misto x Munku x (It's a secret for now xD)

Warnings: slash, possible language, and probably later on incest, but as other authors have said, they're cats

Disclaimer i don't own cats

* * *

The moon shined brightly over top of the Jellicle Junkyard. Two cats sat atop the tire in the center of the junk piles. One was a beautifully white queen. The ivory fur covered all of her except the very tips of her ears, which were black. The other cat was a tom whose coat looked like a tuxedo. He was predominantly black but his face and upper belly were white. He also had white blotches of different sizes on the ends of his arms, legs, and tail. To finish of the tuxedo look he wore a black bow tie as a collar. The two cats had recently matured to adulthood. In fact the queen was only a kit the night before. She took part in the annual mating dance symbolizing her maturity. However, the tom had never officially become an adult. Though he was well liked by all the cats in the junkyard, he was often overlooked. He did not care though. He attributed him being forgotten to his shyness. As long as he had friends that if worst came to worst would care about him, he was happy.

The young queen's head perked up when she smelled a strange odor. "Quaxo, what is that?" she asked the tom.

"What's what, sis?"

"That strange smell."

"Um…hm…" Quaxo said, taking a deep breath. He recognized the smell right away. "That's catnip."

"Oh, so that's what it smells like," the queen smirked. "So, how do you know that?"

"I've been with the other toms while they were eating it. But come on Victoria, do I seem like the type of cat that would try that stuff, even if they offered it to me," Quaxo smiled. But Victoria noticed a hint of sadness in it.

"They don't even offer you any?" Victoria prodded.

"No… but it's alright. I'm sure they just think I'm too you for it. And it's really not that important," he answered, trying hard to keep a cheerful expression.

"Too young, I've heard Pouncival and Tumblebrutus talking about their first time. And they're still kittens. Kittens!" Victoria was becoming angry because of Quaxo's indifference.

"I said it's not important, Vicky, so just drop it." Quaxo's voice now had an edge to it.

"Of course it is. You are one of the most amazing Jellicles out there. You're the only one who can save Old Deuteronomy. So don't say that it's okay everyone forgets about you."

"What don't you understand about drop it?" Quaxo yelled. His fur stood on end and a wave of electricity swept though it. Before he could stop it the electricity had passed to his unsuspecting sister.

"Eek!" Victoria screamed, jumping back. "What's wrong with you Quaxo? If you had still been Mistoffelees, I-I would've…"

"…Been killed," a horrified Quaxo mumbled. He could not believe what just happened. He could not fathom shocking his own sister.

"That's it! I give up trying to care about you. You obviously don't care, about me or yourself," the queen scolded. When she realized she was getting no reply from him, she stood up furiously and stalked off.

Meanwhile, a few junk piles over, a sober Munkustrap was chuckling at his fellow toms. They were mumbling and stumbling aimlessly, high off catnip. Now Munkustrap was not sober from abstinence. He just had a strong immunity to its effects. After a while, the Jellicle protector had begun to grow bored. Sure he loved watching his friends unknowingly grope one another, but he had a strange feeling something else was calling him. And so the beautiful silver and black tom left the nip party. He was not quite sure where he was going he just knew he was meant to be there.

Back at the tire Quaxo sat, fixated on his paws. Emotions rushed through him. He was angry with Victoria for provoking him, but he was fearful that he could shock his own sister. "What if I had been Mistoffelees?" he mumbled. He lifted up his right paw and stared at it. He bared his claws and began a downward swipe towards his other arm. But suddenly he heard something in the distance. He turned around to see the silhouette of a tall tom walking towards him. He could see that the tom was quite fit. The cat's arms were tight with muscle. And his chest rippled with definition. Quaxo realized whom it was when he noticed silver fur gleam from behind black stripes.

"Hey Quaxo," the tom called.

"Hello Munkustrap," Quaxo replied, slightly annoyed by the disturbance.

"Is something wrong little buddy?"

"Well, other than you calling me little, no," Quaxo replied, half joking, half angry.

"Then why are your claws out?"

"Oh, uh, you scared me." Quaxo quickly withdrew his claws.

"Scared you? Quaxo, you have a better sense of perception than Tantomille and Coricopat. You should have known it was me." Munkustrap stared deeply into the young tom's eyes.

"Well, I'm just a little off." Quaxo tried hard to break eye contact, but there was something about the cat before him that captivated him. "Damn, he's going to know I'm lying," he though to himself. "I may be the best at sensing life forms, but Munku always knows when a cat is lying."

Munkustrap let out a sigh before saying, "Okay Quaxo, enough beating around the bush. I saw you were about to cut yourself. Also, on my way here Vicky ran passed me. She was crying and mumbling something about you. Now I don't know if that has to do with you cutting yourself but…"

"It does…" Quaxo interrupted, looking away from the protector shamefully.

"Oh Quaxo," Munkustrap started. He did not know what exactly to say. "I-I'm sure that whatever happened with Victoria is no reason to cut yourself," he finally said sitting down next to the little tom. Seeing that Quaxo was in deep distress, Munkustrap placed his arm around the tom's shoulder.

Quaxo sat still, not saying anything, not looking up into Munkustrap's warm eyes. "I am not worthy of such kindness," he thought to himself.

"Quaxo," Munkustrap softly whispered, "I'm sure that whatever happened, Victoria will forgive you."

"No, no she won't. I don't deserve forgiveness." Quaxo's depression almost made Munkustrap double take. He never expected the joyful Quaxo to feel such hate towards himself. The protector became extremely worried when he saw a tear running down Quaxo's cheek.

"There's no need for tears little buddy," he consoled wiping the tear from Quaxo's face. "Oh sorry for the little comment."

"That's okay, and you can ask if you want," Quaxo said with a weak smile.

"Ask what?" Munkustrap was extremely happy to see the young tom smile. He was glad to see he was getting through to him.

"Ask about what happened."

"Oh, well…" The protector was not sure if he wanted to ask. He was deeply concerned about Quaxo, but was afraid of getting him upset again. However, when Munkustrap looked down into the tom's eyes, he was sure Quaxo wished him to ask. "Wha-what happened?"

"Okay, well, Vicky and I were sitting here just talking. Then she started up on some rant, and I asked her a couple of times to drop it, but she wouldn't. She just kept going on and on. So eventually I got really angry, and lost control. Before I knew it I had shocked her. That's why she was upset. And I just know that if…if…" Quaxo began to tear up and could not finish.

"If what?" Munkustrap asked kindly.

"If I had been… Mistoffelees, she would've…" the young tom stuttered, beginning to cry. "She would've been killed!" he finally screamed, letting all his emotion out. He broke down into a terrible fit. All the while Munkustrap kept holding him.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just let it out." The large tom pulled the little tux into a cradled hug on his lap. He had pulled Quaxo in to console him, but the moment their bodies met, Munkustrap felt a strange sensation deep in his heart. It was a feeling he had never experienced with any other cat.

"Thank you, so much Munkustrap," the tux said, wiping his eyes. He adjusted himself in the others arms so that their eyes met.

"No problem," Munkustrap responded. Looking down at the tux he smiled a grand smile. He had never felt such euphoria before. "Hey Quaxo, I was wondering. What were you and Victoria discussing?"

"Um…er…" Quaxo hesitated.

"What? It's not like it's about me."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"It is… indirectly." The tux mumbled looking away.

"Indirectly?"

"Well, we were discussing catnip, and I said something about the toms never offering me any…"

"You want catnip?" Munkustrap interrupted.

"No, and that's past the point. When I said that I'm never offered any catnip, Vicky started on a rant about all the Jellicles leaving me out of everything. And that I'm always over looked."

"And that's a touchy subject with you?"

"Well kinda, I guess."

"Do you feel that you are left out?"

"Yah sometimes."

"Do I do it too?" Munkustrap asked almost apologetically.

"Um… well first, I know you don't hate me. But…yes, yes you do… sometimes."

Munkustrap started replaying the past few months over in his head. Other than the Jellicle Ball, he could not think of any times Quaxo was around. He was not at the nip parties. He never came on mousing trips. The Jellicles did leave Quaxo out. But even worse, Munkustrap himself, the Jellicle Protector, had forgotten him.

"Oh Bast, you're right! I have left you out," he scolded himself. "I'm so sorry Quaxo. I don't deserve to say I'm your friend."

"Munku, please, it's all right. It's my fault. I'm too shy."

"That's no excuse. You're one of the nicest, most good-hearted cats out there. And even after you saved Old Deuteronomy from Macavity, I neglected you. I'm so sorry Quaxo."

Without saying a word, Quaxo turned himself so he was completely facing the larger tom. Looking down at the arms around his waste and then up into Munkustrap's eyes, Quaxo hugged him, returning the caring gesture. "The fact that you're here for me now is more than enough reason to call you my friend." As Quaxo said these words and embraced him, the feeling in Munkustrap grew even stronger.

After a few moments of silence the silver and black tabby looked down at the tux who had fallen asleep. Munkustrap was extremely happy that he had been there for Quaxo. But still, even after Quaxo's forgiveness, the protector could not help but feel like an ass. "I promise, with the moon as my witness, I will never forget this wonderful cat again. And above that, I will make sure all the Jellicles see how amazing he is."

Munkustrap stood up, carefully moving Quaxo into a cradled position. The tabby looked down one more time to make sure the tux was still sleeping before beginning his trek to Quaxo's pipe. The night was still and noiseless. Munkustrap decided the nip party must have finally ended. After only a couple of minutes of walking he arrived at the sleeping tom's home. Munkustrap was much taller than Quaxo and had to crouch down in order to fit. All the while he was cautious not to wake up the tux.

Munkustrap made his way to the back of the pipe where he found Quaxo's makeshift bed, a couple of pillows and a few blankets. He lowered the tom slowly onto the pillow. He then proceeded to place the blankets over him. As he did this, Munkustrap noticed a small smile form on the tux's face. After a few moments of just staring at Quaxo Munkustrap quietly exited the pipe.

As he exited the pipe he began to think about the night's events. The nip party, running into Victoria, and comforting Quaxo flooded his mind. He was mainly focusing on his time with Quaxo and the feeling he had in his heart. He wondered what the sensation was, and if Quaxo had felt it too. As he began to walk back toward his den Munkustrap realized he had completely forgotten about the strange calling he had at the party. After a moment of contemplation he decided it did not matter anyway.

* * *

Well i hoped you liked it, i love the irony of the end, i also hope the irony was understandable Oo

plz review


	2. The Feeling

Woohoo my first CATS slash

rating: M/R (probably cuz of stuff later on, i think, we'll see rating may go down)

Pairings: Misto x Munku x (It's a secret for now xD)

Warnings: slash, possible language, and probably later on incest, but as other authors have said, they're cats

Disclaimer i don't own cats

* * *

The sun shined brightly over the junkyard and the smell of old catnip filled the air. Quaxo awoke to the rank odor infiltrating his nose. "Can't those toms clean up after themselves, sun baked catnip is horrible," he said to himself. It was then that he realized he had somehow gotten to his pipe. The last thing he remembered was being in Munkustrap's embrace. So he figured it had been the tabby who had brought him to his den. As he reminisced about the night before, Quaxo felt an unfamiliar excitement. The tux could not understand what was making him so happy. Before Munkustrap had arrived the night was horrible. Suddenly it hit him. Munkustrap was the source of excitement. 

Quaxo sat completely still for a few seconds pondering his realization. He was so deep in thought that he had not noticed the black and silver body that shadowed his pipe.

"Hey Quaxo, you in there," a familiar voice called, breaking Quaxo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, uh… come in Munkustrap," the tux answered without thinking. He had not even seen it was Munkustrap. Somehow he just knew. He told himself it was just his heightened perception. But deep down, he knew it was something else.

"You certainly slept in," Munkustrap said, crouching into the pipe. "It's already noon. You're usually one of the first Jellicles up."

"You noticed that?" Quaxo said hopefully.

"Yeah, actually." The tabby was surprised he had noticed something about Quaxo. After his revelation the night before, he thought he had no real memories of the young tom. The protector was quite proud of himself. Maybe he was not the ass he thought he was. "So Quaxo, is something wrong."

"No, I'm actually quite content. Last night was just tiring that's all."

"I know what you mean," Munkustrap said sitting down next to the tux. "I was coming by to see if you wanted to come to our defense meeting. Your smarts and Mistoffelees powers would be a great help."

"You really mean that? You don't just want me there for Mistoffelees?"

"Of course I mean it. What is it with you and thinking we have hidden agendas?" Munkustrap smiled. The tabby pulled Quaxo into a one armed hug and began to rub his knuckle in the tux's head.

"Cut it out Munku," the little tom cried. However, on the inside, Quaxo could not be happier from the feeling the Protector's contact gave.

"Sorry little buddy. Oh wait, forget the 'little thing'," Munkustrap chuckled, removing his fist from Quaxo's head.

"It's okay. I actually kinda like it. The 'little thing' that is. Somehow, it makes our friendship feel stronger."

"But what about last night? You were upset when I called you little."

"It was just a bad night, that's all. Luckily, once you got there, it got better," Quaxo smiled.

"Geez, you're gonna make me blush. But anyway, are you going to come to the defense meeting?"

"Sure, I'll come."

"Grea- Ow!" Munkustrap moaned as he stood up and hit his head off the top of the pipe.

"You… o-okay?" Quaxo managed to ask through his laughter.

"Yeah, I think," the tabby said rubbing his head. "The meeting's at the big tire. It'll start shortly after the sunset. Oh yah, come hungry. Jenny always makes us a fresh supply of Mousecakes."

"Will do," the tux smirked with a mock salute causing Munkustrap to chuckle.

"See you later, Little Buddy."

As Munkustrap departed the pipe, Quaxo waved and smiled a giddy smile. Once again the Protector's presence was having a profound effect on the tux. After a few minutes of contently daydreaming, Quaxo decided to find his sister and make amends.

OoOoOoOoO

Walking lazily away from Quaxo's den, Munkustrap could not help but smile. When he had hugged the tux, the tabby felt the same sensation as the night before. The feeling had grown even deeper when Quaxo used the words "friendship" and "stronger".

"What a wonderful friend I've found in Quaxo," Munkustrap thought to himself. "I can't believe it took this long to notice him." The Protector continued walking, lost in his thoughts. He was heading back to his den to prepare for the meeting. After a few minutes he found himself at his den, though he was still lost in his thoughts. His den was an old yet beautiful, wooden dresser. Years of rain had caused wood rot, but for a junkyard cat it worked just fine. The dresser had three drawers, each a completely different environment. The bottom drawer was simply an entryway and the occasional dining room. The second was the most used drawer. It would be equivalent to a living room. It was where the tabby would entertain his guests during a party. The top drawer was Munkustrap's bedroom. It was a secret place that no other Jellicle had ever seen. Not even a queen had ever entered his room, for Munkustrap, through his three years of living, never had a mate. The three drawers were connected by holes the tabby had scratched out. There was also a hole in the bottom of the dresser used as an entryway.

"Yo, bro!" a masculine voice called.

"Wha- who's there!" Munkustrap mumbled turning around. He had not realized he had made it to his den. His thoughts were to focused on the young Quaxo. Which now that he thought about it, he was not sure why he was so enamored with the tux. As his mind came into focus, Munkustrap noticed the gold of his brother's mane come into view, "Oh it's you Tugger."

"Yep, the one and only Rum Tum Tugger," Tugger smirked. This cat was one of the oddest-looking Jellicles. His body was a deep black that had an attractive sheen. The underside of his neck was gold with a few darker blotches that gave it a leopard-like look. Outlining his neck and his head was a multi-shaded golden mane. His paws and tail were the same shaggy fur as his mane. And his face was a beautiful gold. The ebony luster of his chest and appendages made it quite easy to see his toned muscles.

"There something you want, brother?" Munkustrap said monotone. He was still thinking about his fascination with Quaxo.

"Nothing really. I was just taking a queen and kitten free walk. But now that I notice it, why are your eyes so hazy," the maned tom pried.

"Oh-uh, well…" Munkustrap's words stumbled as he tried to hide his confusion. "I'm just thinking about the meeting tonight."

"You looked pretty deep in thought for a routine defense meeting." Tugger slyly said, moving closer to his brother.

"Well, we have a new Jellicle coming tonight."

"There's a new Jellicle in the tribe? How'd I miss'em?"

"No you twit! New to the defense meetings," Munkustrap scolded.

"Oooh, oops. So who is it?"

"Quaxo."

"Quaxo… Quaxo, hm… the name sounds familiar… but I cant put a face to it."

"Mistoffelees!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say that," Tugger smirked.

"Because that's not his name! And I'm glad you can joke about it," The tabby yelled. Munkustrap was infuriated with his brother's indifference. Quaxo deserved to be known and loved. As his angry thoughts raced through his head Munkustrap felt a sudden stab in his heart. "I used to be like Tugger. I used to be unaware of Quaxo," he thought to himself. Suddenly a wave of depression swept over Munkustrap.

"Yikes, I'm sorry, sheesh," Tugger muttered before noticing his brothers new expression. "Uh, Munku, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I realized I used to be like you. I used to not know who Quaxo was."

"What are you getting at?" Tugger was becoming very confused with the tabby's mood swings.

"Last night, I found Quaxo about to cut himself. Long story short the Jellicle Tribe leaves him out… of everything!"

"Oh…wow… you're right," Tugger confessed. His only memory of the young tux, other than the Jellicle Ball, was an occurrence a few months before. Tugger had stumbled upon the tux practicing his magic, however it was Mistoffelees, not Quaxo. That was how Tugger knew of the Tom's abilities and knew Mistoffelees was the only one to save Old Deuteronomy. "So now your trying to make him feel welcomed. Makes sense."

"That's not the only reason. He's really a nice cat once you get to know him."

"But he's so reserved. That's why he's always by himself," Tugger said, trying to defend the tribe.

"How do you know that his reservations aren't caused by us?" Munkustrap retorted, defending Quaxo.

"Well, you may have a point, but he's just so mysterious. Yet, I'll give you this, he does seem like a fascinating cat to know." Tugger paused a second, to end his thought, before saying, "I need to be heading home. Need to prep my mane for tonight."

"Yah, right. See you later, Tug," Munkustrap chuckled as the maned tom began his trip back to his den. The tabby then made his way to the third floor of the dresser, his bedroom, and began to prepare himself for the meeting. As he did so, his mind wandered back to the enthrallment with Quaxo. Munkustrap could not think of anything too out of the ordinary about Quaxo, other than the magic. And Munkustrap was not a big fan of magic, so that could not be it. But the tabby new one thing for sure, whenever he thought about the tux, he felt the greatest sensation of happiness. Also, the Protector had learned that defending Quaxo made the feeling even stronger

* * *

Well there you have it, sry if i got a little cheesy at the end, i just like making Munkustrap overly romantic, and i liking messing with him

so yah this chap was more munku oriented, whereas the first was more Quaxo, next chap will probly be more even

plz review

Chap3 Title: The Realization

p.s. there's a little something do get u ready for next chap


End file.
